


Don't you see the starlight?

by HarlequinOfHate



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Darillium, F/M, Singing Towers of Darillium, Time Babies, pregnant river
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinOfHate/pseuds/HarlequinOfHate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and River have 24 years on Darillium but now they're not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunrise in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Starlight by Taylor Swift.

Their home was built into the cliff face; a balcony gave a beautiful view of the Singing Towers but hid the restaurant from view behind one of the towers. River loved to stand on the balcony which was lit by candle lit lamps and strings of fairy lights. She would admire the towers which were lit up so they almost glowed.

The Doctor would join her and would stand with his arm around River. Occasionally they danced slowly to the sweet melody that drifted over with the wind. They sat on the balcony together while they talked and kissed.

The 24 years they had were a blessing. They had never spent so long together; they had never had the time. What a wonderful gift time was.

 

One night the Doctor noticed that River’s side of the bed was cold and empty when he reached out for her. “River?” he called softly. He got out of the bed and noticed the curtains billowing in the wind, the doors to the balcony were open. He padded across to the door his bare feet slapping on the wooden floor. River was standing on the balcony her thin cotton dressing gown blowing in the wind “River” the Doctor sighed with relief “What are you doing out here?” River didn’t turn around to face him.

“I needed some space to think” River said quietly.

“Well it’s very cold out her, can’t you think inside?” the Doctor noted that the balmy night had turned cold.

“I’m not cold” River said stiffly. The Doctor put his arms round her “You’re frozen to that bone”

“I’m fine” River said quietly.

“What’s wrong, River” the Doctor asked.

“You know I’ve never held a baby” River said softly finally looking at her husband “Not once, no one trusts a psychopath with a baby”

“You’re not psychopath” the Doctor shook his head.

“Maybe I am” River looked at the towers again “Maybe I choose to be; maybe sometimes I want to be a psychopath”

“Why are you worrying about babies and whether you’ve held them or not?” the Doctor asked stepping closer to her. She seemed to fade away from his touch and his closeness.

“I’m pregnant” she whispered, her voice mixing with the tower’s melody.


	2. The Haze in the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I hope you like it.

Steam rose up from the surface of the tea, River watched as it swirled in the still air. “It’ll get cold” the Doctor warned. River didn’t hear she was too deep in thought, she had a life inside her, a bundle of stardust and honey and hope.

“River” the Doctor sighed softly, she didn’t show any sign that she had heard “River, it’ll be ok. Please speak to me” he begged for any sign of understanding. But River was too far away, buried in her own mind.

“I’ve wanted this for so long” River said her face blank, she was speaking to herself “I wanted to have your children, but I was too afraid to ask. My life was too tangled and fast, there was no time for a little life that depended on me. Now we have limited time and my grave is already being prepared and now I have something depending on me that needs time” the Doctor reached out and took her hand. She didn’t meet his eye and continued to stare at the steam.

“We can do this, you’re not alone River. Time maybe short but fourteen years is all we need, it’s all the time we have so we will make every second count” he tried to make her understand that they could do this.

“I’m so afraid” River’s voice was barely audible.

“So am I” the Doctor confessed. River looked at the Doctor for the first time, she saw his insecurities and his fears.

“It’ll be born in the dark” River stirred her tea.

“They’ll see the sunlight when they’re older” the Doctor promised.

“What will happen when the sun does come up?” her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at her husband.

“Don’t worry about it” the Doctor reached across and held River hand. She jumped at his touch. The Doctor sighed and carefully spoke “River, for some reason you think you can’t be trusted with a child or don’t deserve one. It’s simply not true. You’ll be a wonderful mother, our child will be so lucky to be loved and cared for by you” River looked up and into her husband’s eyes “And if it makes you feel any better, I am absolutely petrified” River smiled for the first time.

“Really?” River smiled.

“Honestly, you could be pregnant with a dalek and I would be less scared. I have faced the worst things in this universe but I’m terrified of a baby” the Doctor confessed. River laughed and seemed to relax.

“Maybe it will be a dalek, you never know with me” River joked.

“Or a cyberman” the Doctor laughed.

“Well I won’t be getting up in the night to feed it oil in a bottle” River giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment :)


	3. That Would Be Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the day! I am on a roll.

They didn’t believe it was really happening. River held her breath till the third month, when she was a little more assured that she wouldn’t lose the baby. The Doctor wouldn’t let River lift heavy things or do too much house work, so River enjoyed cups of tea while directing the vacuuming.

The Doctor didn’t tell River but he was already planning the nursery, pale blue with light white curtains and sheets for their new Time Lord. River didn’t tell the Doctor but she was already thinking and choosing names. They had both agreed not to talk about the baby till the first kick, and then they would be sure that the baby was really real.

It was a wet night in the fourth month, the rain lashed against the window. The Doctor and River were lying in their bed having abandoned sleep because the rain was far too loud. “Who knew it would rain so much here” the Doctor sighed.

“I love the rain” River said slowly “But not this much”

“How are you feeling?” the Doctor asked cautiously, he knew River’s morning sickness had been terrible and was only then getting better.

“Oh you know, really grateful that my Time Lord genes are giving me an extra two months of morning sickness” River laughed sarcastically.

“Sorry dear” the Doctor opened his arms so River could lie in them. The Doctor slid his hand onto River’s modest baby bump. Suddenly he felt a little jolt “Did you feel that?” the Doctor asked quickly. River turned to face him “Yes, the baby just kicked I think”

“That was amazing, that was our baby” the Doctor smiled and placed his hand on River’s stomach again “We’ll be able to know its gender soon”

“I’m not sure if I want to know” River placed her hand on top of the Doctor’s.

“It can be a surprise” the Doctor smiled.

“Do want a girl or a boy?” River looked at the Doctor intently.

“Just a healthy baby” the Doctor assured River “But a little boy would be nice, so I won’t be outnumbered” he didn’t say that it would also be easier to look after a boy when River wasn’t there anymore.

“I think I’d like a baby girl” River smiled but it was a small smile “But a healthy baby would be enough”

“Have you thought of any names?”

“No not really” River lied “Well, if we have a girl maybe Luna or Hermia. For a boy Philip or Arthur”

“They’re beautiful names” the Doctor smiled “I thought maybe Ida or Reinette. I knew some very brave women with those names. Jack or maybe David”

“They’ll have a Gallifreyan name of course” River stroked the Doctor’s hand.

“Of course, and a name for everyday use, just like a Jellicle” the Doctor agreed “What do you think of Clara for a middle name if we have a girl?” he watched River’s face carefully but she showed no signs of recognising the name.

“Clara’s a lovely name, why?” River looked into the Doctor’s eyes which were swimming in tears.

“I knew a girl named Clara, umm I travelled with her but she died and I can’t remember anything about her apart from her name and that she saved me so many times. I know what we did but I don’t know what she looked like or how she smiled and laughed” the Doctor was crying now.

“If we have a girl we’ll make sure she’s named Clara” River promised as the Doctor tried his tears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment :)


	4. The Birth of the Storm

Their daughter was born in the midst of a summer storm when lightening danced across the ever dark sky. The child’s cries were as loud as thunder; they seemed to shake the sky. The Doctor could taste the electricity in the heavy air; his daughter’s first breaths filled her lungs with the sparks of life.

The infant lay on the bed naked and screaming. Her tiny limbs flailing, her eyes wide and wild. The Doctor moved towards her and she stopped, she fell silent at the sight of her father. He wrapped her in a blanket and lay her River’s arms “Our daughter” he announced. River stroked her daughter’s cheek, smoothed her soft chestnut hair and gazed into her lagoon eyes. “She’s beautiful” River breathed.

“She ours” the Doctor wrapped his arm around his family. The sat in silence as the minutes passed unannounced as the lanterns lighting the room swayed in the storm’s breath.

They named her Iola for the colours of the dawn clouds she might never see and Clara for the forgotten face. The Doctor also choose a Gallifreyan name that shook the stars and sounded as beautiful as music. They only said her Gallifreyan name once both River and the Doctor knew the sanctity of a true name.

 

They both watched Iola carefully like she might simply disappear one moment if they took their eyes off of her. It took four days for the Doctor to notice that their daughter wasn’t as perfect as he thought; he noticed the shadow of a heartbeat. She had two hearts but one was faint and barely there. River cried when she found out that her daughter was not as perfect as she hoped. It only took another few days for River to accept her daughter’s heart for what it was.

The little family fell into a nice little routine. Each night when their daughter cried the Doctor would go and get her from her room and bring her to River to be feed. Each day they found new ways to entertain the little girl and show her new things. Iola slept in a wicker basket on the balcony during the day while River watched her. The Doctor bathed her each night in the little metal tub and dried her in soft white towels. Each day the Doctor and River grew braver.


	5. Step Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update.

Having a little family on Darillium was all well and good but River had a streak of chaos that ran through her core. She had supressed in for almost 11 years; her chaos was bursting at the seams. She put Iola and the Doctor to bed to bed before slipping out; she drew back the curtain and revealed the TARDIS. She found a nice young Doctor and threw herself into an adventure.

Everything went well at first, they ran and laughed. Outwitted their foes and saved the planet. They were ready to go back to the TARDIS before the Doctor drank liquid retcon and they found themselves locked in a windowless room.

“We’re trapped” River banged her fists against the metal walls.

“Stop that love, you’re going to break something” the Doctor caught her wrists in his hands and held her still.

“I’ve been so stupid” River slipped down the wall and sat on the floor.

“No it was me, I was the one who drunk it” the Doctor joined her on the hard metal floor.

“Yes, drinking a liquid form of Retcon wasn’t one of your better ideas” River laughed a little.

“Well losing the best of 8 hours of my life isn’t the ideal outcome” the Doctor chuckled. He put his arms around River “I suppose they’ll let us out of here in a few hours once I’ve forgotten”

“So we’re stuck in here for a few hours, fantastic” River huffed.

“Well I have a proposal” the Doctor smiled.

“Yes” River’s eyes twinkled.

“No River” the Doctor scolded “I was thinking that if I’m going to forget there’s no harm in telling me a spoiler”

“I don’t know” River said softly.

“Just the one” the Doctor said quickly.

“Just one” River confirmed “But I can’t think of any spoilers to tell you”

“Let me” the Doctor smiled unsurely.

“Ok then” River waited.

“You’re a mother” the Doctor said flatly.

“How could you possibly know that” River said shocked.

“Your eyes”

“My eyes?”

“They’re kinder but there’s something like you’ll do anything to protect a child. All mothers have that in their eyes” the Doctor said slowly “So you do have a child, a young child?”

“Yes I have a child” River said still guarded.

“Boy or girl?” the Doctor asked looking at River closely.

“A daughter” River smiled slightly.

“How old is your daughter?” the Doctor asked looking down.

“She’s 6 months now” River smiled at him.

“Who’s looking after her?” the Doctor asked with a slight concern in his voice.

“Her father” River looked at the Doctor “He’s so very good with her”

“Mmm” the Doctor looked down “Who is her father?”

“You of course” River looked concerned, did he think she’d stray.

“Now that is a spoiler” the Doctor scolded, but his heart was not in it.

“Oh shush you” River giggled, all coldness forgotten.

“What’s her name?” the Doctor asked softly as River’s rested her head against the Doctor.

“Iola Clara Song” River answered watching his reaction.

“That’s a beautiful name” the Doctor said awe “And Clara?”

“He chose it” River said simply.

“Oh so you don’t know who Clara is?” the Doctor asked.

“No, but it seemed to mean a lot to you” River shrugged “It’s a pretty name anyhow and it suits her, Clara means bright”

“What does Iola mean?”

“Colour of the dawn clouds” River suddenly looked sad “Well you’ll come to that”

“Why does your daughter’s name make you sad?” the Doctor asked his wife.

“Because of the dawn that I know will come” River said, cryptic as ever.

“Who does she look like?” the Doctor asked carefully.

“He says she looks like me and I say she looks like him” River paused “But maybe she just looks like Iola”

“I’m sure she’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen” the Doctor reassured River.

“She loves you, she saves all her brightest smiles for him” River said with a slight note of jealously.

“See she has good taste” the Doctor chuckled.

“Mmm that’s debateable” River said in a mock serious tone “I mean I married you and Iola must take after me”

“Oi” the Doctor swatted River gently. The couple settled into each other’s arms “Being a mother suits you” the Doctor said gently.

“Oh, not really I let him do all the work” River laughed it off.

“So what’s he like?” the Doctor asked.

“Now that really is too far” River put on her teacher voice.

“River” the Doctor growled, she loved it when he tried to make her do something.

“Some handy hints that’s all your getting” River warned.

“Ok, spill” the Doctor said intently.

“He’s mature, he was lonely and I love him very much as always” River’s voice was measured and controlled.

“And our child?” the Doctor’s voice was getting slower he was fighting the retcon.

“She’s beautiful” that was all River could say.

“I can’t wait to meet her” the Doctor said as his eyes closed and he succumbed to the retcon.

 

When River arrived back on Darillium she checked on Iola before climbing into bed with her husband. She had only been gone 5 minutes, as she curled up in bed the Doctor wrapped his arms around her “Don’t think I didn’t notice” the Doctor whispered in her ear. River smiled in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment :)


	6. A Charmed Life

Iola’s voice was carried by the wind as she played in the garden, her joyous cries made her parents smile as they sat together. River sat with her back resting against the Doctor’s chest “I’m so happy” River said quietly.

“I’m glad” the Doctor laughed amused.

“No you don’t understand, I’ve never been truly happy for the first time in my life I’m not second to anyone. For the first time I’m not running, I don’t need to” River looked up at the Doctor “I’m just happy”

“I understand I feel the same” the Doctor said gently.

“Mummy, Daddy!” Iola cried as she ran over to her parents. Iola ran to her mother and fell onto her lap in a giggling mess, River smiled as she tickled her daughter while the six year old giggled and wiggled “Mummy stop!” River fell back into the Doctor allowing Iola to sit comfortably on her mother’s lap. The little family sat in the garden in the golden light of lamps hanging in the trees.

 

Iola had a charmed childhood lit my warm glowing light and comforted by two loving parents. She grew up in the dark but she didn’t know any better. Her parents loved her more than themselves. Everyday River walked Iola to school while the Doctor walked her back home. Iola was a sweet child; she had her mother’s mind and her father’s curious nature. But she had a strong will and would scream till the earth shook under her, luckily her will was matched only by River’s who could match her and calm her. The Doctor often liked his daughter to the sea, tranquil until the storm broke.

The thing that had been missing in River’s life was filled by Iola; suddenly life seemed easier when she had Iola hanging on her hand. River needed someone depending on her to keep good and sane. She didn’t feel the need to go and throw herself into danger and chaos when her little girl needed to be tucked into bed each night.

To the Doctor Iola was peace and calm. When he held her in his arms the world seemed to stop spinning, his mind stopped screaming. River and Iola were his beautiful world, he didn’t need anything more. Sometimes when they were sleeping he would quietly go and watch Iola sleep before going back to bed and watching River, feeling her breath against him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please leave a comment :)


End file.
